


Of Crushes and Crash Carts

by theladyofthewest



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law & Order Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofthewest/pseuds/theladyofthewest
Summary: Inspired by Law and Order SVU!Inuyasha heads to the morgue to get a post-mortem report on a case, a little bit too excited to talk to the new Medical Examiner. He might end up leaving there a lot happier than he cam in.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Of Crushes and Crash Carts

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Very brief descriptions of violence (strangulation). While it's nothing too graphic or descriptive, please exercise caution if you need to!! :)

“Since when does a fucking ADA show up at the M.E’s office?”

“Ever since the mutt of a detective assigned to the case can’t be trusted to think with his head and not his goddamn di-”

“Ah, now I think we all know where that was heading, counsellor. Thank you.”

Inuyasha scoffed, stowing his hands in his pockets as he walked away from his partner and the wolf. If Miroku hadn’t stepped in when he had, today was the day he would have shot Koga in the head.

What idiot had made him a lawyer anyways? He could barely tell his head from his ass and he was the district attorney? Besides, who was he to point fingers? Everyone knew Koga was sniffing around his secretary’s skirts, so it was a whole load of bullshit that he wanted to talk about thinking with his di-

“Wait up, Inuyasha,” Miroku called from behind him, and his ears flattened slightly as the sound of Miroku’s feet stomping against the polished linoleum floors reverberated through the hallway.

“I don’t know why you let him get to you like this. He’s just being an asshole.”

“Keh. He doesn’t get to me, I just hate the son of a bitch.” He snapped back, ears flattening in distaste.

“Buck up, Inuyasha,” Miroku said snidely, bumping his shoulder against Inuyasha’s. “You’re going to see Dr Higurashi, after all.”

Inuyasha growled in response, although he could feel his face heating up. Dr Kagome Higurashi was the new M.E. who just happened to be ridiculously fucking pretty alongside amazing at her job.

So far, he had only been able to see her when there was some kind of mutilated corpse involved but Miroku had said that some women liked that morbid shit. …Something told him she wasn’t one of them. 

He knew he had pissed Sesshomaru off earlier with the whole ‘slamming his office door so hard that the glass shattered,’ but he had never expected his brother to get even with him by giving Koga clearance to follow him to the morgue. Not that Sesshomaru, Captain of their squad, had any authority over Koga, with him being part of the D.A.’s office. No, Koga was just scared shitless of him.

“Give me the rundown on this case, mutt.”

God, could this fucker not take a hint?

“Shoulda read your goddamn case file, huh bastard?” He said flatly, crossing his arms across his chest as the trio came to a halt outside of the morgue doors.

“Why, cause I don’t have other things to do?” Koga snarled, baring his teeth at Inuyasha in a move that had him immediately baring his back, squaring his shoulders and stepping into the wolf’s face.

“You got an issue with time management, then that ain't my fucking problem. Back off.” He said quietly, keeping his eyes locked on Koga’s.

“Boys, is this playground scuffle over whose dick is bigger going to end anytime soon?” Miroku interrupted, moving to try and break the two men apart.

Just when it seemed like the pair would come to blows, the doors swung open.

“Detective!” Kagome said brightly, resisting the urge to smooth her hair down or straighten her scrubs. This was professional. They were working.

Immediately, stepping away from Koga, Inuyasha turned to face her, his eyes widening for a moment before he coughed loudly, shoving his hands into his pockets and nodding slowly in response to her greeting.

‘Oh god, he must be thinking of what a freak I am,’ Kagome thought woefully, stepping aside to allow the detectives and the D.A., who was staring at Inuyasha’s back with disgust, into the morgue.

“Is that all that idiot is going to do? Isn’t he going to speak? Never shuts the fuck up otherwise.” She heard him hiss to Miroku.

“A dog’s mind works in mysterious ways.” He responded sagely.

Kagome focused her attention back on the detective in front of her, taking in his broad shoulders clad in a white dress shirt, his sleeves rolled up. His hair, which he had pulled into a high ponytail, was catching the light, gleaming an ethereal silver. It wasn’t fair - was he even allowed to look that good while she stood there, exhausted, and in ill-fitting scrubs?

Inuyasha stared at the wall ahead of him, his hands clenched into tight fists in his pockets. How the fuck did she manage to look that good in scrubs? Was that even allowed? And here he looked like a fucking mess with his sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons of his shirt undone.

“So what’s the ruling doc?” He finally spoke, realizing he’d have to do his job, whether he looked ridiculous or not. He turned slowly to face her again, readying himself to be blasted by the force of how fucking stupidly pretty she was.

He didn’t succeed.

She was speaking to him, saying something that was probably very important, but he couldn’t make himself focus on anything other than how good her lips looked while she was talking.

“Detective? …Detective? ….Inuyasha?”

He jolted back to attention at the sound of his name coming from her mouth. Fuck. Fuck fuckety fuck fuck fuck.

“Are you okay?” She asked, her face lined with concern.

“I - no - yes. Yes. I am - yes.” He spluttered, finally falling silent and crossing his arms across his chest.

“Smooth,” Koga whispered.

It didn’t take demon hearing to pick up on that. Fucking asshole.

“Um… like I was saying,” Kagome began again, still watching him worriedly, and Inuyasha debated picking up a scalpel from the surgery table beside him and shoving it straight through his heart.

“There are ligature marks around the neck consistent with rope burn.”

“Yeah, she committed suicide, no?” Koga interrupted, sifting through his case file at last.

“Not exactly,” she sighed, walking over to the corpse and drawing the sheet down over her head to point out the abrasions on the victim’s neck.

“Underneath those, you’ll find bruising and distortion of the trachea consistent with -”

“Strangulation.” Inuyasha finished and Kagome nodded.

“She was murdered and they staged suicide to cover it up.” Miroku sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with a groan, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like ‘paaaaperwoooorrrrk.’

“Get me a suspect, mutt,” Koga announced, snapping his fingers in Inuyasha’s direction as he walked out of the morgue in a flourish of tan blazers and icy blue suspenders, with a nod in Kagome’s direction. Miroku followed soon afterwards, mumbling about getting a head start on contacting CSU.

“So your report -” Inuyasha began and noted how pale she was. She looked exhausted.

“I’ll get on it -” She started to respond, stifling a yawn.

“-can wait. Don’t worry about it. Just let me know what I need to know in order to build a profile and start looking. Everything else can wait until you’ve gotten some rest.” He finished, pulling the clipboard out of her hands and setting it aside.

“Really?” Kagome asked, raising a doubtful eyebrow at him.

“No, probably not, but I’ll take the flack from Sesshomaru over it. He’s my brother, what’s the worst he can do.”

God, he looked so handsome standing there, towering over her. How dare he just stand there and act all concerned while looking the way he did. Didn’t he know that was a surefire way to make her like him even more than she already did? He didn’t seem to be completely uninterested in her. She was sure she couldn’t have imagined the way he had been looking at her while she was talking to him. Well.. she might have but Koga and Miroku’s snickering spoke louder than Inuyasha’s silence did.

“Inuyasha? What if I could get you those details sooner? Maybe… over dinner tonight?”

She was holding her breath now, wringing her hands in front of her. She had gone out on a limb and just asked him out and he obviously thought she was a fucking desperate idiot -

“Sure.”

Inuyasha shoved his hands into his pockets again, resisting the urge to scream his agreement in her face repeatedly while jumping around the room. She had asked him out? He didn’t know what the hell was wrong with her, but he was definitely not complaining.

“I have a better idea though,” he said, fixing her with what he hoped was a smoulder and not a look of immense fear. “Instead of discussing the case, why don’t we talk about…anything.”

“I’d like that,” Kagome whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear in what she hoped was a dainty gesture. She could feel her cheeks burning as she offered him her personal phone number and he struggled with his pockets to fish his own out and enter it in.

“I’ll uh send you a message,” he promised, holding up his phone as if to prove he did, in fact, own one.

“I’ll be waiting.” she laughed, immediately wanting to hit herself. God, he probably thought she was so desperate and weird.

“Great!” Inuyasha exclaimed loudly and immediately wanted to hit himself. God, she probably thought he was so desperate and weird.

“I’ll see you tonight.” he finished, more calmly and she beamed, nodding.

He began to walk backwards towards the doors, a smile still on his face. It didn’t last long, however, with him soon colliding with a crash cart and half stumbling the remainder of the way to the door.

Kagome bit her lip hard to avoid bursting into laughter when he straightened and snarled curse words at the cart, kicking it out of his way before glancing back up at her and nodding quickly in farewell.

God, he was adorable, and if she played her cards right, after tonight, all hers.


End file.
